Scorching
by Katraa
Summary: hoping to bring them closer together, riku offers to bring sora to angels' spa for a free massage. things escalate when riku is the one giving the massage...in a hot spring. /rikusora/ /pwp/


_totally pointless smut with an amusing situation and whatnot. uhm leave a review. im a hot red and yeah. i dont know what possessed me to write this anyhow, kudos go to the lovely sarah and lori who help me think of a plot and whatnot. kudosss. anyhow. leave a review? be nice? im not used to lemons. eeek._

* * *

**_Scorching  
_**  
There were three basic rules that Riku Karada lived his life by.

One: Never stop trying. Hard work pays off, both in school and sports. The harder you work, the better the success and outcome. Determination was a key factor in Riku's first rule. If he didn't try his best, well, then he felt like his effort was entirely _pointless_. Why half-ass things when you can just give it your best and hope for the greatest result possible? It always seemed to work in academics—considering he was an Honors student who really didn't have a life outside of soccer season and studying. But it was all worth it when college came around.

Two: Never lose touch with loved ones. Riku was close to his _entire _family—his mother, step-father, father, step-mother, step-sister, cousins, grandparents, uncles, and so on and so forth. Family was something you couldn't buy or just find somewhere. Riku strived to keep his family ties as tight as possible. They all shared the same blood so it just seemed logical that they all remain in contact and help each other out, whether it simply is advice or something more critical.

And of the rules, the most was number three. _Never_ stop courting after Sora Kayaki. The brunet was his best friend since sophomore year, and now being freshmen in college, the pair of late teens found it harder and harder to see one another. Sora went to college on the other side of town—an art school—and Riku to another—a business school. They met rarely on the weekends, so instead whored the internet and phone.

Now, it wasn't like the eighteen year old silver haired teen _had never tried_ to make a move on Sora. In fact, he typically did every _month_. They just always seemed to be interrupted in some way. The first time he was at the movies with Sora. He had reached over and grabbed the brunet's hand. Their eyes had met and when Riku was about to lean closer, Selphie had screamed Sora's name at the top of her lungs and stole the boy's attention away from Riku. So close. And who can forget the time at that one party where they were playing spin the bottle. Riku had so luckily got Sora on his turn—but the rules were shortly after changed so that only girls could kiss boys and likewise. Riku never got that kiss, either. And then the _third_ time. They were alone. Nothing could have gone wrong. They were sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean. Riku had begun playing with his friend's hair lovingly, being lost to in his own rapture. It was a few moments afterwards that Riku had attempted to kiss Sora, but the boy had stupidly turned his head at the wrong time. On that day, Riku became _nicely_ acquainted with the air. In fact, he didn't doubt that they were an item now after that passionate kiss.

No one could _ever_ say that Riku didn't _try_ to jumpstart a relationship. He tried every single chance he got. But lately, it just seemed like things weren't ever going to turn out well. Sora was failing a class, had recently been rejected by a pretty brunette girl, and had managed to totally humiliate himself in front of the entire student body. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Riku wasn't failing any of his classes, but his social life was failing significantly. He was losing contact with his relates and friends, not trying as hard in school and work, and was losing hope on the whole Sora situation. He couldn't spend his entire adult life pursuing his simplistic seventeen year old friend. He would _never_ make it to the wonderful world of business if he focused primarily on Sora.

That didn't stop the reveries though. Those were resilient, even to Riku's willpower. Riku couldn't _count_ the times he had been in class, trying to listen to an important lecture, when Sora's face had randomly popped into his head. At first, they were just hanging out, but then things escalated and soon they were kissing ravenously, pushing each other towards the bed. The clothing flew off at speeds the police would have frowned upon and the touches were anything but introverted. Every time they even got _remotely_ close to anything pleasing—blowjobs, handjobs, and sex alike—Riku had been wrenched from his thoughts. Yeah. It pretty much sucked. To be curt, his sexual tension had reached its peak.

Kairi, his best friend from Accounting, had told him the best way to relieve stress was a massage. Of course, Riku had eagerly scoffed at the idea. There was no way in _hell_ someone was going to rub their greasy hands all over his untainted body. Kairi wasn't deterred by this at all. She had then suggested that Riku bring Sora along—she knew the boy from work. Riku was intrigued by this idea. She went on to tell him that if he dragged Sora along to the massages, chances were he would get to see Sora garbed in only a towel. A white, fluffy towel. She had made it a point to describe the naked state Sora would be in. Then, in all their ecstasy, they could take a dip in the hot springs. Riku started to like that idea.

Of course, getting Sora to skip work was a job even Riku Karada wasn't prepared for. He didn't beg—he would never do such a demoting thing—but he played the guilt-trip on Sora until the brunet had finally agreed to accompany him that Saturday to Angels' Spa. Riku offered to pay for the pair of them but Sora politely refused. Mentally, Riku wondered if Sora thought this was a date so therefore avoided any 'date-like' things, such as 'paying'. That'd be…disappointing if that had been the reason.

Now, Riku found himself leaning against the changing stall of Angels' Spa, distractedly peering around the desolate room. It was nice. Very tranquil. However, Sora's angry grunts from behind the thin wood walls broke the peacefulness. The silver haired teen heard these distressed noises and curiously rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Hey, Sora. You okay in there?"

"The pants!" Sora barked back, grunting between words. "They won't get off my ankles!"

Riku arched a brow. "Sounds like you're having a fight with them," he laughed, nonchalantly smirking at the closed door. "And I take it the pants are winning. How unfortunate." This earned Riku a swift kick aimed at the door. Thank heavens it was locked and therefore did not budge or become ajar.

"Riku," Sora whined, sounding more childish than usual. "Do I really have to wear a _towel_? Can't I wear…I don't know, a tank top and some beach sorts?" he begged, finally managing to kick away his bothersome pants before attacking his boxers.

"Hey," Riku said, leaning against the door. "They can't work their magic if you're clothed."

"What if they decide to _rape_ me?" Sora drawled, kicking away his boxers. They fell slightly under the door, catching Riku's attention at once.

_He's entirely naked behind this door_, Riku thought, tendrils of heat attacking his spine. _My best friend is naked and I'm within a foot of him. Why am I not busting down this door right this second?_ He shook away the thought and moved away from the door to keep his thoughts and self under control. The last thing he needed was to make Sora feel uncomfortable.

Though, he couldn't help but sneak a peek through the small crack between the door and the wall. He couldn't see much, but the skin he did saw was _gorgeous_. His throat went dry and he stood there, utterly entranced by the portions of skin in sight. Why wasn't the crack larger?... "Are you almost done?" Riku asked, sounding a bit breathless.

"Almost," Sora mumbled. "You know, you could always change out there and save us some time."

"Fine," Riku retorted, chuckling to himself. "I think I will."

A part of Riku wished that Sora would come out, unannounced, while he was changing. Another part of him wanted to change _with_ Sora. That was more than likely his libido. Regardless, the silveret gracefully lifted his arms, tugging his shirt up and over his head. His muscles rippled entrancingly as he threw the shirt onto the small bench. His pants were soon removed—he had to literally hum under his breath to keep his mind off conjuring _suggestive_ situations.

When Sora left his changing room, flustered a bit self conscious, Riku had already stripped down entirely and was now clad in a fuzzy white towel. Their gazes met awkwardly and Sora was the first to look away. Riku chuckled uneasily. "Hopefully they're girls that are giving the massages," he joked, giving Sora a hopeful look out of the corner of his eye.

Sora laughed gently and nodded profusely. "I'm not really keen on the idea of having complete strangers giving me a massage," he murmured as the pair left the changing room and headed down the isolated hallway that connected this area to the massage rooms.

"Well, they're professionals," Riku reasoned nonchalantly as he laced his hands behind his head. It was hard not to stare at Sora. That well developed chest, those exposed legs… everything about him was making it hard to even think straight. Pun not intended.

"That's true," Sora said and bit his lip. "I just don't really like people touching me."

Riku arched a brow at Sora's confession. "Sora. They're not here to feel you up. Relax," he cooed and reached over. He ruffled the brown spikes of hair that he had fallen for and grinned suavely. "If they do, I'll kick their asses."

"I will as well," Sora murmured as a soft shade of pink appeared on his face.

"Sora," Riku said slowly, smirking at the brunet. "You couldn't kick a fly's ass."

Sora visibly pouted. "Hey!" he stated sharply. "Just because I'm not into sports like _you_ doesn't mean I'm a pansy!"

"Of course it doesn't," Riku agreed. "But reading girly magazines, gardening, and cooking pastries kind of _does_ have that effect."

Sora glared. "They're not girly magazines, Riku."

"Uh yeah, they are," the silveret argued.

"No," Sora responded stubbornly. "They have good tips on losing weight and gardening and stuff. And it's not like I'm running around with makeup on or dresses so there!"

Riku laughed loudly, opening the door to the massage rooms. "First of all, you're as skinny as a toothpick, Sora. You don't need to lose weight. Secondly, if you started doing that I really would start questioning your sanity."

Sora groaned audibly. "Must you always pick on me?" he wondered as he followed Riku inside the room.

When the pair arrived the room was empty to their astonishment. Riku crinkled his nose up in stun and glanced around. No workers. Nothing. Nada. He pursed his lips and wandered over to the vacant massage tables. "Well," he said after a moment of careful observation, "either they totally forgot about our reservations or they're on break somewhere."

"Or it's a prank," Sora added on, subconsciously fiddling with his towel. It was obvious how uncomfortable wearing only that made him feel. "You know. Like on tv? Those kinds…" he rambled softly, running his free hand through his hair.

"Why would someone pull this lame of a prank?" Riku asked as he walked around the room. After a few moments of further inspection, Riku came to one conclusion. "They're not coming back. Their coats aren't here and there's no signs of human life here. I think we've been screwed out of thirty dollars."

Sora sighed miserably. Instantly, the brunet jumped up a bit, taking a seat on one of the sturdy, white massage tables. "Are you serious? That's like…hours of work that I just wasted!" he moaned in dramatic despair, tugging at his hair incredulously.

"I offered to pay," Riku pointed out, glancing back at Sora. God. He looked so vulnerable and sweet. How he wanted to pin him to that table and have his nasty way with him right there. "Plus, it didn't go waste. You got to see me half-naked. That's worth your money."

The brunet lifted his gaze and shot Riku an indecipherable glare. "Oh yeah, Riku. Seeing you like that is making me so hot," he mumbled shyly and looked away, pointedly rolling his blue eyes.

"I'm getting hard just thinking about you getting hot over me," Riku replied cleverly, ambling over to sit beside his best friend. That flirtatious smirk remained on his lips as he carefully hoisted his body onto the table beside Sora.

Sora sensed a challenge. "Oh really? Then uh…I'm getting chills thinking about you getting hard from me getting hot over you."

Riku sneered. "Chills? That's making me even harder."

Sora punched Riku in the arm, muttering curses and words of disapproval. A moment of silence passed between the two best friends. "How's college anyhow?" Sora didn't need to say it. They hadn't talked much in the past few weeks. Sora missed it dreadfully and he suddenly felt quite desperate to mend any broken bridges that had fallen into disrepair.

"It's going well," Riku said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sora noticed the slight discontentment.

"It's not what I was expecting," Riku admitted as he allowed his gaze to wander up to the ceiling. "The people are nice…but they're no better than high school. The classes aren't as exciting and just… I don't know. I feel like it's not even worth it."

Sora frowned. "Riku. You're a _genius_. Come on. Nothing's a waste when you're involved."

Riku smirked. "See? I told you this wasn't a waste since I'm involved." Riku trademark all-knowing smirk.

Sora sighed. "Even though I was kinda…uneasy about letting people touch my back and stuff, I was sort of looking forward to the massage. I hear it really relieves stress. And lords do I have a lot of stress." His shoulders rolled into a shrug. He didn't dare speak for a long moment. His gaze wandered to the small door that lead outside to the hot springs. He figured they'd still be able to go in those and get their money worth.

"Eh. It doesn't bother me that much," Riku admitted and tapped his fingers against the table. An idea struck. A very…dangerous idea. "Hey. Why don't I make it up to you, Sora?"

Sora blinked and chanced a look over to his best friend. Blue met aquamarine. "What?"

"I _may_ be a novice but I'm pretty sure I can give a good massage," chuckled the older as he shot Sora a grin. Was that a thread of hope? Riku doubted Sora was catching on. He never, ever did. Why would he this time?

"Uh…" Sora appeared contemplative. The brunet nervously fidgeted, his legs swaying back and forth over the edge of the table. "If you want…" he whispered and lowered his gaze. "I mean, I trust you loads more than some stranger…and I sort of want a massage so uhm…I suppose."

Riku grinned profusely. "That's great!" he decided as he snagged Sora's wrist and yanked him off the table.

Sora fumbled forwards, nearly landing in the table parallel to the one he had been resting upon. "Wha?" he muttered as he caught his balance. Blue eyes stared questioningly at his older friend. Why had Riku dragged him off the table if he was going to give him a massage? Didn't that contradict the whole idea of a massage?

"Trust me," Riku said softly as he guided Sora out of the small massage room and out the glass doors. At once, the nippy breeze greeted their exposed bodies. Sora shuddered and hugged his free arm tightly to his body as Riku continued leading him over to the hotsprings. It wasn't until Riku gestured for Sora to sit that the brunet understood.

"You can give someone a massage in a hot spring?" he asked dubiously.

"Not give 'someone' a massage but you," Riku corrected nonchalantly. "Take off the towel."

Sora blanched. "W-why?" he sputtered, looking even more skeptically at his best friend.

"Because…you're going to get it wet if you wear it into the water and that totally defeats the purpose," Riku explained and patted Sora on the shoulder. "I'll turn around. I promise I won't look, Sora," he chuckled, politely turning his back.

"This is so awkward," Sora mumbled as he slipped the towel off and quickly got into the spring. "Okay, I'm in," he whispered. Suddenly, a wave of hot liquid rushed around his body, engulfing him in a pleasant feeling. The brunet's eyes lidded and he sunk into the water up to his breastbone. A small gasp filtered from the college student's lips, his whole body relaxing.

"All right then," Riku said, cutting through Sora's moment of self indulgence.

Sora's body stiffened as he heard the water splash behind him. His best friend was naked behind him. A hot blush appeared on Sora's cheeks as he shut his eyes, allowing the warm water to take his mind off the compromising situation. Things became even more ardent when Sora became numbly aware to the fact that Riku was resting beside him. A few inches, thankfully.

"Now, relax," Riku ordered, his hands landing on Sora's back. Electric sparks flew up Riku's body from the mere touch. He was touching _Sora's_ back. _Naked_ back. The water was nice, yes, but this current position was ten times nicer. The silveret willed his hands to move in circular motions, drawing ovals and lines along Sora's back with the palms of his hands. Fingertips pressed softly into the skin that was mostly submerged in the warm water.

Sora's eyes fluttered shut once again. His body numbed down to his toes and he found himself leaning into the back massage. A small, pleased gasp elicited from his lips from the contact. Hot water and a massage? He was in heaven, that was for certain. "I wish I could do this…all the time. It's nice," he breathed out, fingers curling by his sides, temporarily forgetting how awkward this earlier was. Right now it felt so good.

"Unless you have a hot tub in your dorm-room I don't think it will," Riku admitted, speaking into Sora's ear. His breath was as hot as the water. Sora tensed and nodded stupidly. "We really need to plan more things together, Sora…"

"Yeah," the brunet agreed, the hands on his back making his mind turn to putty. Tendrils of pleasure began dancing through Sora's body in parts he didn't even realize could feel so good. His fingers, his toes, his spine… "Loads of things," he whispered. "I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too," Riku answered softly, his hands pressing firmly against Sora's deliciously tanned skin. "I'm glad you got work off today," he murmured, hands remaining near Sora's shoulder blades. He didn't dare to go lower. It was too tempting.

"I am too," Sora responded gently, back slightly arching against the touches. It felt great. Little tingles. The water seemed to be getting a bit hotter. Or maybe that was his mind. "Mm…lower," Sora requested, his body shifting into the touches.

Riku arched a brow questioningly but did as he was instructed. His pale, crafty hands wandered down the expanse of Sora's back, rolling and rubbing and pressing. The fingertips pressed steadfastly against Sora's pliable skin, watching how his hand nearly disappeared beneath the water. Out of sight. Even if he had wanted to sneak a peek at Sora's backside, it was not visible at this moment. He silently cursed.

"Riku…" Sora sighed, his body curving to guide his friend's hands along his body. "…harder. There's like…a knot or suthin…"

A tremendous amount of heat centralized below Riku's waistline from that statement. Just that word. A gasp fell from Riku's lips but he quickly covered it up with a witty, "Harder?"

Sora, too flustered to care about innuendos, nodded numbly. Riku, too polite to refuse (not like he wanted to anyhow) pushed his hands harder against Sora's back. He watched in marvel and intense rapture as Sora whined pleasantly, his body pressing back into the touch. He squirmed a bit, rounds of needles of delight slithering through his thin body. "Again," Sora requested softly.

Riku repeated and Sora's reactions were just as delightful as the prior. Riku subconsciously scooted closer, one leg on either side of Sora's body. The boy sat between his legs on the small step that the spring formed. There was no real contact except the hands but it felt like it. Riku _wished_ there was more than this. But he couldn't do more. He couldn't. Sora was his best friend. _I can't. I'm just giving him a massage. I can't take advantage of him. I can't, I can't_. He thought weakly as to what to do. He couldn't make a move on Sora when the boy was naked. Sora would hate him forever. _But he's...so beautiful. I have to keep in control I..._

Before he knew what he was doing, Riku hands fell immobile by his sides. Instead, his lips took up the dubious act of pressing hard, open mouth kisses along Sora's back. One above the right shoulder blade, a few along the spine—god he loved when Sora made that _noise_—and a few at the small of the boy's back—he had to nearly plunge his head underwater to accomplish that. His tongue darted out at times, licking a firm line along Sora's back, tracing incoherent patterns as he felt the worse happen—he was becoming terribly turned on. Licking Sora. Touching Sora. Sora gasping in delight. Sora between his legs. Sora naked. So hot. So wet. Oh good lord.

Riku's previously stationary hands found new homes. Instead of resting on Sora's hips like he had wanted them to, those devious appendages began to slide down Sora's naked legs. They began on the top of Sora's legs and ventured down the boy's knee, then tediously back up, this time to the brunet's inner thigh.

Sora twisted and jerked and squeaked but didn't move away. In fact, he nearly moaned from pleasure as those open mouth kisses continued on his back. It wasn't until that moment—so hot, so desperate, so needy—that he realized Riku's lips were producing the delicious feeling on his back.

Riku's hands gave a gentle rub to the teen's inner thigh, relishing in the way that Sora squirmed and moaned. A moan. A hot, desperate, moan. Friendship wasn't consisted of this. Friendship was conversations…not nearly groping.

"Please…don't tease me," Sora mewed out, head lolling back and resting against Riku's shoulder. Riku was behind him. Best friend. Lover. No, best friend. Best friend. Licking him. Touching him. So hot. He couldn't stand it. The brunet released a series of mews as the combination of the hot water and massage got to his head. He was entirely needy and months of pent up adoration was flowing out of him like Niagara Falls. "Please," he reiterated, breathless this time.

"Teasing? God, no, Sora," Riku answered huskily, lips ascending Sora's back and moving on to his shoulder and then along the curve of the boy's neck. The moans and sounds of utter interest that Sora made caused Riku to shudder. Downright shudder. "Now that you're…actually catching on," Riku murmured as he sucked and licked and kisses Sora's neck, hands still dancing up and down Sora's legs, "there's no way that I'm going to just _tease_ you. No," another suck, "I'm going to take you," hand brushing dangerously close to an arousal, "right here."

"Riku!" Sora nearly shouted, his body lurching forward. However, Riku's hands kept him securely in front of him. His entire body felt like it was on fire at once. He couldn't breathe but damn did it feel so nice. Kisses. Licks. So hot. It was so wet and amazing and and…Sora couldn't make coherent thoughts at this point as Riku continued ravishing his neck.

_I shouldn't be doing this,_ Riku thought weakly, mind numbing to the core. _I shouldn't but oh god. He's so amazing. Please, Sora._

Riku's hands darted back up Sora's legs and strayed up a few more inches, brushing along the sensitive hairs that gathered just below Sora's usual pant line. The brunet's stomach nearly burst out of his skin. His hips arched up unsuspectingly as he felt a wave of shyness and _pleasure_ enter him. His toes curled and he slammed his head back, resting it once more on Riku's shoulder. He needed support. He needed support or he would slide into the water.

Riku smirked and nipped longingly at Sora's neck. A suck here, a bite here. Anything to make Sora feel that extraordinary high Riku had dreamt about. Best friends? Yeah _right_. Riku had come onto Sora far too many times _just_ to be best friends. Things were bound to end up like this sooner or later.

Those dexterous digits of Riku's guided gracefully, liquidly under the water, down onto the base of the brunet's aching need. The smirk on the silveret's lips grew as he led his kisses onto Sora's cheeks, his body, this time, pressing flush back up against Sora's. The combined surprise of the fingers on his body and the hard form behind him nearly caused Sora to cry out. He resisted the urge to scream, not wanting to draw any attention to them and ruin this carefully constructed moment. Hot water. Riku touching him. Liquid-like. He needed this.

Sora's arms flew up from his sides and tangled around Riku's neck. He pulled Riku's face away from his neck momentarily. The brunet stared upside down up at Riku and managed the smallest of desperate smiles. Those beautiful sea eyes. Sora's heart melted and he felt his fingers begin to play with Riku's hair. Riku. It was all Riku. Without a word, Sora titled his head up, pivoting just right so that their lips could meet. It was awkward, to say the least, kissing upside down, but Sora managed. His wet lips rolling against Riku's. His wet body against Riku's. Riku's hands touching him. It was surreal.

Riku's hand wandered down along the shaft, fingers teasingly dancing. Sora's body jerked, it arched, and it twisted. His hips pressed eagerly into the touch, greedily. Riku murmured something into the kiss. His mind was shut off and he wasn't even really thinking. All he could think about were Sora's lips on his and the desperate erection beneath his palm.

Attentively, the silveret rubbed his palm down the length, fingers at last curling around the throbbing member. The older nearly came at the sound Sora generated from the crafty touch. Moans were thrown out against their clashing lips. Wet sliding lips that rendered Sora speechless and hopeless. Helpless. He didn't want help anyway.

Moans soon became breathless pleas that were not heard. The silveret's fingers gave a small pump to the younger's arousal, loving how Sora jerked shyly. The brunet mewed hotly and broke the kiss to gasp for air. Pants ensued and soon he was moaning out Riku's name in chords he thought were unobtainable for a male.

Riku's fingers skillfully toyed with the tip beneath the water. He wasn't quite sure if Sora was close, due to the fact that they were in the water and he couldn't distinguish water from other things. Regardless, the silveret brushed the pad of his index finger along the slit of Sora's erection.

Sora's hands dug into the back of Riku's neck as he lifted his lips desperately. Hot. More. That's all he was thinking. His eyes flew shut and he clung to Riku tightly, vaguely aware of the silveret's length residing behind him. He didn't care. He wanted relief. He wanted this. He had dreamt of this. He wanted it no matter where the hell they were.

After a moment, to Sora's disappoint, Riku stopped. His fingers strayed away from the throbbing, aching, and slightly leaking tip and returned to Sora's hips.

"Riku…" Sora whispered pleadingly, chest raising and falling at insane speeds. Up. Down. In and out. He needed to keep breathing. His fingers shakily pressed against the nape of Riku's neck. "More…please," he requested, body jerking as he tried to get that delicious feeling that Riku was earlier producing.

"More?" Riku moaned, kissing Sora's nose and cheek and lips and anything he could get his greedy lips on. Sora tasted so sweet. So good. So innocent. But yet not. Sora was like any other human and had just as large of a sex drive. And considering Sora had never dated, he probably was well overdue for an orgasm. Far overdue.

"Please…" Sora whispered, clinging tightly. However, the brushing of a hard tip snapped Sora out of his fantasies. It was a weird feeling but considering their bodies were underwater, it felt even more bizarre. Yet so right. So damn right.

Riku was far too kind to leave Sora hanging like this. Expertly, Riku slid a hand down between them and continued kissing Sora. The neck. The cheek. The shoulder. His fingers awkwardly fumbled in the hot water as sweat poured from his already wet body. One finger wiggled its way into Sora's entrance. Tight. _Fucking_ tight. Riku's breath hitched, imaging how it would feel around other things. His eyes fell shut and he moaned gutturally against Sora's neck.

This part didn't hurt, to Sora's surprise. The brunet just scrunched his face up. It felt weird but Riku was keeping him too warm and too hot and too turned on to even care. Kisses everywhere. The brunet was practically on Riku's lap by now, his arms reaching behind himself to cling to the other. It was an odd position but Sora didn't want to move. No. He wanted to remain in the water.

A second finger inserted, bringing a small amount of pain to Sora. The brunet bit down on his lip, instantly drawing blood. The hot water that snuck in along with the digits stun, slightly, but overall eased and soothed his tight muscles that kept flexing against the invasion. Even when said digits began a scissoring motion did he not cry out. No. He was tough. He could deal with this odd pain.

"I want this so badly," Riku moaned, the words stringing together as he continued to kiss up and down Sora's neck. "So, so badly," he continued, his fingers attempting to stretch the brunet out. Anything to make it hurt less for the delicate boy above him. It had all started out with a massage and now they were going to have sex in hot water. How much better could it get?

Sora squeaked softly, the probing of the fingers inside of him making heat continue to rise to his cheeks. Shyly, he shifted a bit, slowly. He moved, turned around, so that he was facing Riku, but still in his lap. He averted his gaze and wrapped each leg around the older's hips, keeping himself from falling off. After a moment of catching his breath, and the retreat of the fingers, Sora leaned closer and whispered into the other's ear, "Take me."

A whole new wave of arousal ran through Riku as he pressed his lips searingly to Sora's. Within seconds he had pressed the very tip of his painfully hard erection into Sora's entrance. And he was right. It felt amazing. That tightness. It drove him insane. Riku bit Sora's lips in the kiss, trying to contain himself. Hot. Tight. He needed air but didn't want to break this amazing kiss.

Sora pressed back eagerly, trying to forget the pain. The water made this all the more …odd, but Sora just as oddly enjoyed it. He kept close, breathing frantically into the kiss. It was a few more moments until Riku pressed in a bit more, sending stars into Sora's vision. Pain. So much pain.

"Riku," Sora whimpered breathlessly to his friend's, no lover's, lips. His hands scrambled down Riku's back as he fought off the urge to cry. It hurt so badly. Riku pressed in all the way and in return kissed Sora hard, hoping to kiss away the pain. They remained still for a few moments. Neither dared to move nor go any farther.

"Hurts?" Riku guessed as he continued kissing Sora, though this time more chastely. Even though he wanted to thrust madly into the boy, into the tightness, he resisted for the time being. He didn't want to hurt Sora. This was somewhat dangerous and he could tear the poor brunet if he wasn't careful. So he waited until Sora became adjusted.

"Mhm," Sora admitted, a bit tearfully responding to the kisses. Kissing Riku felt so right. So amazing. It was like he was trapped in a dream where he could feel.

"Tell me when you're ready," Riku whispered, not wanting to cease their conversation. He didn't want Sora to dwell on the pain. "You're so brave," he began cooing into the kiss. "So brave. So beautiful. So amazing. I can't get enough of you. I like you so much, Sora. So much. You're so amazing," he rambled on and on, trying to keep his hips still.

Sora blushed from each statement. "You're…amazing too," he whispered. "So…glad…you…brought me…here," he stated choppily as he clung. After a moment he added on, "_Move_. Please, _move_."

Riku didn't hesitate. He was in no state to second guess Sora's statements. Passionately, Riku pulled out and then eased back in, a bit harder and faster than before. Sora moaned through the pain. Although it hurt it still felt good and it was something he figured he'd get used to. And he did. He didn't even once think about how odd this whole situation was, or how odd this kind of sex was. No, all he cared about was Riku sliding in and out and—

Sora gasped out the other's name, nails digging into the silveret's back. That was…so amazing. It was like white light. "Riku!" he gasped, his own hips moving in frantic motions. He needed to feel that again.

Riku understood. He slammed back in, careful to hit the brunet's newly discovered sweet spot. New sweat began to form on his body as he made love to the brunet on his lap. In and out. Partly in and partly out and oh god. So tight. Riku's mind went numb and all he could was grunt and shake and moan Sora's name over and over. A hot pressure built up in his stomach as Sora's toes curled, waves of excitement entering his body. Both males were on too much of a high to even realize that they were close to the end.

Riku's hips kept rocking against Sora's, the friction amazing. And Sora's hard member against his stomach. The skin on skin. Being inside of Sora. God, he was finally getting what he wanted. Riku moaned and moaned and moaned again as he thrust, shortly after feeling his body slip. Without warning, he came inside of the petit boy, and _hard_.

Sora screamed out the other's name as he felt his mind turn off and chills run along his small body. His orgasm came as a surprise to him but embrace it he did. Both males rode out their insanely pleasingly releases, muttering each other's name in such a way that even the god's would be jealous. Riku slowly pulled out and arched his back against the small wall of the spring. His breathing was heavy and all he could feel was, barely, Sora on top of him, panting wildly.

"Oh god, Sora," Riku whispered, his body feeling entirely spent. He had just had sex with Sora in a hot spring. Good lords. "I…" He struggled to form words.

"Riku…" Sora whispered, protectively, numbly, circling his arms around the other. Their chests lifted and fell together. "That was…amazing." His vocabulary was limited at the moment. His climax kept his body numb and he barely noticed he was still in water.

"It was," Riku agreed, breathlessly looking to the flushing, clinging boy. "First time in a hot spring…I didn't see that coming," he murmured as he raked his fingers through Sora's hair.

"Hm…me either," Sora agreed and rested his head in the crook of his friend's neck. "So glad you brought me here," he repeated.

"You're not…upset that we had sex, right?"

"We didn't have sex," Sora chuckled. "At least not to me." He smirked at Riku's confused expression. "It was…like…too amazing to be that. I don't know!" He was hyper all of a sudden, but at the same time weak and sore. "It had to be more than sex. I mean…just wow."

"I get that a lot," Riku sniggered and kissed Sora's forehead. "Relax. You're gonna be sore soon once your afterglow wears off."

Sora shrugged. "You can carry me back to my dorm and explain to my professors why I can't attend class."

"I'll just kidnap you and bring you to my dorm, then," Riku reasoned as he held Sora closely. So amazing. Sora was on his lap naked. Sora was…well, technically his. It wasn't official but… "Sora, I've missed you so much."

"I could tell," he giggled and softly kissed Riku's cheek, a small blush on his face. "I kinda…knew you liked me but I just…" How could he put this? "I wanted to kiss you at the right time and every time you tried something happened or I didn't realize it until later! And oh god. I'm so stupid." So Sora wasn't that dense after all? Wow, kid, wow. That was a shock.

"So…what. This makes us boyfriends?" Riku guessed, inhaling Sora's wet scent.

"I'd hope so," Sora responded at once. "I mean, I just gave myself to you. It'd kinda hurt me a lot if you just threw me away afterwards."

"Gods no," Riku said sternly and hugged Sora tightly. "Never."

"Good," Sora responded happily and inhaled. "Uhm…Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"…Can you…carry me? I can't feel my body."

Riku chuckled. "Certainly," he said. Anything for Sora. Three rules. Keep in contact, try hard, and never give up on Sora. God. He loved life some time. And those rules. He loved those even more. But not as much as he thought he loved Sora. He was falling even harder for his boyfriend and he was loving every single second of it. It was…perfect. As perfect as they could possibly get. It was…life.


End file.
